Saving Myself
by Robbly
Summary: Creating that patronus in 3rd year would not be the only time Harry would have to help his past self. This time he's got to save himself from suicide, powerful Harry (suicide warning, no slash beyond pg13, time travel) HPSS?
1. A dramatic Entrance

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
Saving Myself  
By Robbly**

_**Disclaimer:** Hello. I intelligently invented Harry Potter and am currently sitting in my wonderful 256 story mansion surrounded by my trillions of dollars and exotic pets and writing a dodgy fanfic because I feel like it... I wish._

* * *

Snape was scowling and sipping his wine. The holidays finished in 3 days and then he would have to face all the students again. Minerva was trying to get him to talk to her but he wasn't going to respond any time soon. His mood was sour. He would have to see the Potter brat soon too. His frown deepened at the thought.

Suddenly a egg shaped burst of silver flame erupted in the middle of the hall. Immediate silence followed. Slowly the flames died and a man walked out. He had long black hair, loosely tied back by a black piece of velvet, allowing strands to cover one half of his face. One eye was almost white with emerald green sparkling flecks, and the other was a thick violet that sparkled too with emerald green flecks both were topped by perfect thin arched eyebrows. He was tall but not overly so and his build was skinny but not gaunt. His robes were finely tailored reminding him slightly of muggle trench coats. He could see black silver threads woven throughout the robes in intricate patters that were almost indiscernible, they seemed to form pictures but they were almost invisible, Severus doubted anybody else would notice. Under his robes the man wore loosely fitting flowing black. His entire clothing seemed to swish with every movement. He looked back at the strangers face and saw a small smirk on his lips. Severus suddenly knew that the stranger had seen him evaluating him.

Minerva to his left was spluttering and mumbling about the wards being breached but most of the others stayed silent in shock. Severus grinned to himself as even Dumbledore seemed surprised by the strangers entrance.

"Who are you?"

Before Severus could catch who asked the stranger replied in a silky melodious voice,

"Sebastian Alexander Daenor"

Before someone could ask of his intent the Sebastian said in that same flowing voice

"I am here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Severus almost snorted. The man looked like he was more likely to teach fashion design.

"You assume we have no teacher though it is 3 days till term starts?"

Another professor found their voice.

"The position is said to be cursed is it not?"

The arrogance in his voice stunned Severus but soon a smirk was playing across his lips. The stranger smirked back and almost instantly there was a friendship of the strangest kind formed.

"Well,"

Dumbledore interrupted their wordless conversation

"Do you have any veratiserum on you Severus?"

Severus looked at the headmaster taken aback by command but nodded none the less. Veratiserum was not a pleasant experience.

"Good, would you please administer eight drops to Mr. Daenor here."

Severus flinched and looked at the headmaster still slightly confused but the look Albus sent him was one reminding him that they just couldn't be too careful. Severus shook his head, 9 drops was lethal and 3 drops was strong enough for the toughest wizards but he just sighed and took a small vial of clear liquid out of his pocket, pouring it eight drops into a goblet of water.

Sebastian had walked further up the hall and was standing a few steps from the table at the top of the hall. Severus handed him the goblet with a apologetic look but the look Sebastian sent him was of a man shrugging off the harshest and strongest truth serum known to wizard-kind. Severus smirked again, Albus was to be in for a shock.

Sebastian slowly downed the entire contents of the goblet without hesitation. A slightly glazed look came over his violet eye but Sebastian didn't seem to be falling into the trance like state he was supposed too.

Dumbledore gestured to Minerva, who after a moments hesitation spoke.

"Who are you."

"Sebastian Alexander Daenor Leauney."

The same melodious voice rang out clear through the hall. Severus' smirk deepened, Sebastian was obviously not falling into the trance like state that veratiserum was supposed create. Sebastian turned to Dumbledore

"Albus, think, you of all people should understand where I am from. In all time, I have not known your mind to fail you yet."

Dumbledore looked confused, Minerva continued

"Mr. Leauney-"

"Mr. Daenor if you must, the last name is not of my pleasure."

Severus' mirth twinkled in his eyes and he stretched back enjoying the scene, and the shocked faces of the others at the table. The man in front of them was openly resisting 8 drops of veratiserum and winning. His power must be amazing.

Minerva gaped open mouth and continued after a pause

"Mr. Daenor, what do you seek here at Hogwarts."

"I seek the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching post and to protect your saviour."

"Are you qualified to teach the subject?"

"Yes. I'm the best at it this world has yet to see."

"Do you in any way shape or form follow, support or serve he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No. I openly oppose Tom Riddle and seek his destruction."

There was more amazement at the strangers words, how did the man in front of them know of Tom Riddle? Severus turned to look at Dumbledore for a second, Dumbledore's face stood impassive but his eyes swam in a sea of confusion. Severus turned back to Sebastian.

"Do you seek to harm any student, or staff member at Hogwarts."

"No. I seek to protect you, the staff, the students and of course myself."

"Are you willing to fight for the side of light?"

"I was born too."

"Will you publicly show your views."

"Yes. Albus, think. I am here for a reason."

Albus' calm mask dropped, astonishment shone over his features as recognition dawned in his eyes. He swept his hand at Minerva to indicate she could stop and asked softly.

"Did he..."

The headmaster trailed off though his eyes bore back into Sebastian's. He was graced with a smile and a graceful tilt of the head in the affirmative.

"And I-"

"-continue to offer me lemon drops."

Severus smirked again.

"And y-"

"He sent me, I was and am needed here."

"I-I cannot see anything else to ask, do any of you have any questions?"

Dumbledore turned to the staff as did Sebastian's calm gaze. The staff just seemed dumbstruck. Nobody said a word.

"Well then Sebastian, welcome to Hogwarts."

Sebastian gave a small bow and a smile, and his violet eye unglazed. He and Dumbledore stared at each other for a moment and Severus could almost feel their silent exchange. Severus guessed that Sebastian was talented at both legimency and occulumency.

"Shall I show Mr. Daenor his quarters Albus?"

Severus interrupted and Dumbledore merely gave a sweep of his hand to indicate the affirmative. With that Severus and Sebastian both swept out of the hall, cloaks billowing behind them.

The silence that followed was palpable. The professors just stared after the two men then flinched. Like one Snape wasn't bad enough.

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Note: Hi. Me again, hope you like it, I promise not to abbandon Recreant I just had an idea for a new fic and wanted to write it. Tell me if it's crap. Tell me if you like it. If you all hate it i'll delete it.

_3 Robbly_

* * *


	2. An attempted Exit

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Saving Myself  
By Robbly**

_**Disclaimer:** I'm a one eye'd one horned little purple people eater...  
__...er...  
__I don't even own those words... even though they're most likely not the right ones..._

**

* * *

**

Sebastian was in his room. He sat in his armchair his head resting delicately on one hand. If he remembered correctly the time he had seen the silver flash at exactly midnight, just before he had...

A shudder worked it's way down his back, he didn't like remembering that even though he knew he would have to be facing that exact situation in an hours time.

He settled down again, only another hour to wait.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a small alcove in Diagon Alley. Everyone assumed he had taken the train to Hogwarts. Harry wasn't going back. He was leaving, leaving this huge burden that he carried. All the guilt, all the worry, all the responsibility would just have to be placed on somebody else's shoulders. Someone with shoulders unlike his own pitifully weak ones. Someone who could handle such a strain.

In truth though it was not only the responsibility. It was the guilt. The guilt hurt. It was like an ache. A aching black hole that sat just above his heart. The pain was indescribable. It never let up though, no matter how many times he screamed out he was sorry, no matter how many times he twisted and turned writhing in the infinite depths of that horrid emotion, no matter how many times he cursed himself for being the spineless evil weak worm he was, it never stopped.

There was guilt for Cedric. Guilt for Sirius. Gilt for his parents. Guilt for Mr. Weasley. Guilt for Ron & Hermione. Guilt for every single person that cared for him. Every person that cared would suffer. Everybody who cared for him **had** suffered. Cedric had been a mere acquaintance, a small friendship created by pure need. Yet he too had suffered. One of the most. He had taken one of the harshest penalties. For the small comfort he had offered to Harry he had received death. All that had cared for Cedric had suffered. All because Cedric had cared for him enough not to be selfish and claim a victory for himself alone.

Then there were his parents. His parent's had cared for him. They had died for him. He had barely been a year old and he was already causing doom, death and destruction. Through his parents he had hurt Remus, Sirius & all the rest of his parent's friends.

His friends. Ron and Hermione. How much had they gone through purely because of him? How many times had they been in the hospital wing simply for being his friend? How many times had they been persecuted by others or been insulted by the media just because they were connected to him?

Hermione had been Petrified. Ron had been attacked by Sirius in dog form. Hermione had been hated by half of the wizarding public because Rita Skeeter had lied saying she had broken Harry's heart. They had all had to face a 3 headed dog because of Harry's hero complex. They had all gone down into the Department of mysteries where he had not only almost got his two best friends killed but also Neville and also other members of the DA. Hermione and Ron had both been sent to the hospital wing many times just because they had stood up for him against someone like Malfoy. Ron had been smashed when he played as a chest piece in first year. Colin Creevy had been petrified, so had nearly headless nick. Even people like Mad Eye Moony were punished for being close to Harry. Hadn't Mad Eye been locked in a trunk for a year so that Voldermort could get a supporter close enough to Harry? In fact the entire school was constantly under threat from an attack from Voldermort just because Harry was there. Hadn't there been a basilisk set loose in the school just so Voldermort could kill Harry? Hadn't Ron come with him and almost got eaten by and acromantula just because he went with Harry?

Speaking of Ron, Ginny. Ginny had gotten possessed by Voldermort so that he could kill Harry. She had been possessed by the most evil wizard the world had ever seen. She had even got dragged down into the chamber of secrets and almost killed.

Then there was Mr. Weasley. He had gotten him attacked by a snake. Merely for the sake of Voldermort making sure he could convince Harry to come to the Department of mysteries later. Making sure he could set Harry up so that Harry could cause the death of his Godfather.

Sirius. Oh that hurt. That dull ache of guilt sharpened to a deadly point sitting just above his heart. Harry felt like throwing himself upon that sword. Committing an honorable ending that would add a valor of courage to his otherwise black remembrance. But no, that relief of sweet darkness was not coming so easily. No matter how much it felt like he had already plunged his heart onto that dagger it would not resolve him of his troubles. However that end came soon.

He would do it by nature. Make survival almost impossible. If he was destined to live to kill Voldermort, let whatever gods may be try and save him. He couldn't take it much longer. If they wanted him to do something for them, this time they were going to have to give something in return.

Harry looked up to the moon it was almost midnight, he gathered with the limited astrology knowledge he owned. Time to end his pitiful existence.

Harry slowly and silently rose to his feet, malnourishment making him weak with the small exertion. The malnourishment was the result of his time with the Dursleys and when he had been left to himself his depression had left him not fixing the condition. He thought of the hole he was supposed to call home, that he would now never have to see again. How many times had he been told that as long as he called the Dursley's abode home he would be safe because of the blood links they shared with his mother? They had too suffered from his very existence. Hadn't Dudley and him been attacked by Dementors?

Harry shook his head. He had left the Dursleys a while ago, delivered by them to London. They hadn't been too happy about the chore but when he had pointed out that the earlier they dropped him at London the shorter the period of time they would have to put up with him they had only been too happy to oblige. Anyway at least they didn't require any conversation, or any 'talks' on how Harry shouldn't feel guilty about Sirius' death. Harry's possessions were currently missing apart from his firebolt and invisibility cloak. He had asked Tom pleadingly to shrink all his possessions except the two just before he left and Tom had happily obliged always willing to help his customers no matter what their reputation, especially since Harry had left a generous tip. However Harry had kept his beloved firebolt and invisibility cloak. His other shrunken possessions were currently at Hogwarts on his bed and Hedwig waited in the owlry where she would probably eventually end up helping the Hogwarts owls, or maybe Hermione would keep her. To tell the truth Harry no longer cared, as long as she was safe which she would be at the school.

Sighing Harry deemed it time and threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and picked up his broom. Carefully he mounted it making sure the invisibility cloak covered him. He urged his broom up and soared noiselessly into the blackness. He took a peak at a small compass attached to his firebolt which was part of a birthday present from Ron and made sure he was heading north.

Harry had filched a tourist map from some muggle information booth somewhere and had practically memorized it. Well he had been planning this for a while. Tracing the landmarks he had memorised Harry found the flight quite enjoyable, albeit a bit cold.

The winds buffeted his cloak making him smile, enjoying the refreshing cold, ignoring the shivers. A few birds flew with him and Harry enjoyed soaring with them wishing for wings and the freedom they seemed to hold. He gave a snort of laughter as he recognised he was feeling jealousy.

The landscape was beautiful and he marvelled at it as he swept over the boundary between man and nature. Buildings and civilisation gave way to forests and mountains. It was easy to tell which one he preferred.

Harry landed softly, maneuvering his way through the canopy of leaves and touching down on the leafy forest floor. The sounds of wildlife and nature filled his ears and he smiled. This was what he had wanted to hear in his last moments. Not the bustle of muggles, so oblivious to the things around them, not the expectations that stemmed front he magical community and not the pleas of his friends to stay. It was nature from which he came and nature to which he wished to return. And so with a small sad determined smile, Harry, holding his broom and following it's compass, trekked north west for a few minutes before reaching his destination.

As he reached the cliff Harry dropped the broom and his cloak, leaving them against the base of a nearby tree. The silence was calming, only broken by the peace of nature. Leaves softly swishing, crickets cheeping, animals creeping about...

He removed his shoes and socks enjoying the feeling of the dirt and leaves against his feet. He smiled and stopped as he reached the edge. A soft wind buffeted his clothes, his hair sweeping out of his eyes. Harry looked around even in his last moments he appreciated the majestic beauty around him. The sweeping mountains, the swaying trees, everything formed a perfection man could never hope to rival.

Down far far below Harry contemplated his fate. The cliff face was almost straight only punctuated with rocky outcrops. At the bottom lay a small river. It was too far down to hear its flow. The rocky spikes protruded almost in a pattern from the hill face and were almost too many to miss and even if he did simply the force from falling so far would create the intended response. Besides the river had rocks poking out too, it was inevitable at least part of him would hit some hard surface. A small silver flash caught the corner of his eye but he ignored it.

Harry spread his arms, closing his eyes for a second reveling in the feeling of insignificance. The feeling that he was just an inconsequential speck, ignored by the vastness of the universe. He was no longer Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy who was fated to 'defeat' Voldermort... well hopefully anyway. He was just a mere human being, positively tiny against the colossal entity that was earth. He was just himself, free from the burdens of guilt and responsibility. Free from everything.

And with freedom Harry jumped.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Erm...  
__I don't know how to begin...  
I totally was not expecting such a great response..._

_WOOT :)_

_Anyway... I won't delete the story then :D Since you guys were so persistant about it :) So I wrote another chappy instead._

_Oh yeah... and I rewrote a bit of chappy 1. A few of you mentioned it was short. It's a bit longer now but not by much. I'm really sorry about that, I do tend to write shortish chapters. This one's a lot better though. I'll try to update more often to compensate, Deal? Anyway, plot wise... Nothing much has changed, Dumbledore just got more of a clue about Sebastian - who he is and where he's from._

_WHO LOVES SEBASTIAN!!!... ehem.  
A lot of you said you liked Sebastian... I was so proud.  
Suprisingly not many of you worked out who he was... Though a few of you did, congratties! (Liz, Guava... to name 2) and there were some of you who hinted at knowing who it might be...(shiroiryu & fallen angel from hell)__ I'll just tell you you're right. Anyway there I was thinking I made it ultra obvious. I supose it doesn't really matter.   
I was laughing so hard when some of you said stuff about not liking original characters (GIL!!! :P, & Sarah) Then I realised heaps of people didn't guess who he was and I felt really stupid because I realised he is kinda an original character... So I'm just feeling real dumb right now ...ehem_

_Anyway glad you all love the story. I will keep writing. Thanks everyone!_

**Reviewer thankyou's, apologies and responses:  
**The theme of this is Reviewers I love because :)  
(Some of you may be under more than one category, feel special! Also If you are offended by this send me an email ) and insult me and I'll write you an apology)  
_Reviewers I love because they love Sebastian too:  
_AgnesSophia, musiclover, lara, musiclover  
_Reviewers I love because they love the story:  
_HaRrYrOxMuhSoX, Winnie2, Duo to Riddle, Liz, shiroiryu144, Andromeda Snape-Malfoy (I love the name Andromeda!), Nelum (I love your pen name too :D ), PsychoticSlyth, musiclover, insanechildfanfic, grand admiral chelli, alyssa (yeah, but I might get you to beta a chappy anyway, if you want to of course), Coraline, Azer  
_Reviewers I love because they complimented me and made my ego bloat (not that that's too much of a good thing but hey! I can love myself! :P):  
_Duo to Riddle, lara, lara & lara ( ;D ), Liz, PsychoticSlyth  
_Reviewers I love because they made insiteful, intelligent or sophisticated comments:  
_Guava-juice, shiroiryu144,   
_Reviewers I love for miscellaneous reasons or supernatural reasons I cannot explain (in other words, anyone who does not fit into the above):  
_Winnie2, melissa, asdf, Fallen Angel of Hell  
_Reviewers I love because... I dunno I just felt like singling you guys out so hey :) :  
_Mrs C Lupin - ah my first reviewer  
Marilyn, My Bitterness - spelling & grammar are my weak points... :(... you figured out who Sebastian is yet?  
Coraline - :D Okay, I won't, Thanks heaps for the review it made me laugh and I was having a really bad day :). I love uber enthusiastic people... going hyper is fun!  
gilthas - GASP! no not to be poked really hard in the forehead! :0 ... hehe :D  
I think I just love you full stop, but hey what are beta's for?  
You wen't to boston? Okay screw that, I hate you! I wanna go overseas... argh  
You were just waiting to be singled out weren't you?

p.s. I mean love in a totally unsexual way... except when i say I love sebastian... swoons

**3 Robbly**

* * *


	3. Hesitation before Return

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Saving Myself  
By Robbly**

_**Disclaimer: **I claim what is rightfully mine! Now if only I could find it..._

**

* * *

**

The wind whipped past Harry's body the pressure was building on him and he could feel himself rushing towards his death. Harry peeked from his closed eyes and saw one sharp rock rushing towards him.

"I'm sorry"

He whispered to his silent audience and again closed his eyes. He could almost feel the presence of the rock below him. Closer, closer. The downwards movement about to reach its inevitable end.

Harry cried out as he felt his left side smash onto the rock tip for a second, quickly tearing open and bleeding before he was quickly yanked up and held tight in two secure arms. Harry looked up at his saviour, the blood loss and sudden change in direction making him giddy.

"Sleep"

The stranger murmured in a melodious voice. Harry felt a small presence in his mind, and there was a sudden will to sleep, along with the blurring of his vision due to unconsciousness calling from the gash in his side. Harry had time to pick out two twinkling eyes, one deep violet and one pure white, both specked with sparkling emerald green, and two moving dark shapes behind the strangers figure before his vision blurred leaving him unable to pick out anything. Seconds later Harry's body slumped in Sebastian's arms and with a smile Sebastian swept into the sky.

****

* * *

Severus was in a foul humour yet again. It was the great feast though, so his aggravation was somewhat justified. The objects of his loathing were slowly filling the hall. He glared at each student, carefully avoiding the eyes of his Slytherins. However the object of his main dissatisfaction was not there. The Potter Brat was missing. Then again so were his cronies so it was probably just that they had not come into the hall yet. At that very moment Dumbledore entered looking very troubled, Weasley and Granger followed both with that same scared look. With a snort Severus noticed that Granger looked rather like a deer in the headlights.

"I told you he stopped answering all our owls ages ago."

"I know."

"You said he just needs time! Now he's disappeared!"

"I know."

"He's gone Hermione! Gone!"

"I know Ron, I was wrong."

"He could be dead for all we know! He could have committed suicide! You knew he was depressed!"

The look on Granger's face was absolutely hilarious, she was seething, and looked like she was about to slap him.

"Honestly Hermione, If he die-"

Albus cut in, hushing them.

"Return to your seats, I will send someone to find him."

With the soothing words the pair returned to their seats still bickering, and Albus looked gravely at him. Severus' analytical mind caught on quickly and protesting he shook his head.

"I hate the boy Albus, and the brat hates me. You can't be serious."

Albus just gave him a begging look, and suppressed guilt emerged but Severus did **not** want to go and get the boy. He stared back into those pleading twinkling eyes, determined.

Albus sighed,

"Now is not the time Severus, Harry's life could be hinged on this"

Severus mumbled something about manipulating old coots as he looked away the guilt building. Albus just smiled and whispered one word.

"Lily."

Severus reacted with a flinch and a glare that would have made most men cower. He spat out the words,

"Fine. Old man, fine. After the feast"

And gave Albus a glare that he usually reserved for the golden-brat. The loathing in his eyes told the headmaster the recompenses of him forcing him to to this would not be pleasant. However the sorting was finished and it was time for Albus to stand up and make his announcements. Severus turned his mind to wondering where Sebastian was pushing away the thought of the dreaded task, as Albus cleared his throat.

"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. May I remind y-"

Suddenly the doors of the great hall burst open with a loud boom.

Severus just looked on in surprise as Sebastian walked through the huge doorway a small crumpled figure in his arms. His eyes were murderous and the silence resonated with his anger. Yet his posture only showed calm and grace.

All eyes were focused on Sebastian as he calmly yet forcefully walked towards the head table. He radiated power and authority not to mention the magical force that all in the hall could feel pressing against all of them. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Albus."

That melodious voice growled with obvious anger.

"Now."

With that he turned and swept out of a side entrance to the hall. There was a small sort of shrieking moan from that Granger girl as Sebastian swept out and Severus broken out of his staring daze froze as she said softly in monotone, the words only just carrying to Severus' ears.

"Ron, I think that was Harry."

And with that the hall broke into uproar.

* * *

Severus sat frozen. Had Voldermort attacked the boy? How come he hadn't known? Dammit, he didn't want to have failed Albus not to mention Lily again. What had the brat gotten into this time? Quickly he shook his head, got up and left the hall.

Severus swept down to the Hospital wing and upon entering found Poppy fussing over a tiny figure on the last bed. Blood was pouring out from a large gash in the boy's side faster than she could vanish it.

Severus stared, Sebastian was helping, performing healing spells here and there working almost perfectly with Poppy.

"Don't just stand there. Get some potions Severus! I could do with a blood replenishing draft and definitely a few strengthening potions too."

"A sleeping draft."

Sebastian murmured, his attention fully fixed on the crumpled figure.

"Severus, you know what we need. Move!"

He stared for a few more moments then quickly turned and swept down to his dungeons cloak billowing behind him, mentally listing all the potions he would need.

He returned a few minutes later and handed them to Poppy listing instructions.

"I know Severus, get out of my way!"

Severus quickly jumped back scowling. He leaned against a wall and sighed. He should have protected the golden-brat. It would just be another failure he would be reminded off every time he looked at the boy. It would be another thing to be reminded of, and way in which he had failed Lily. He groaned as Albus silently entered, ushering him to a chair before moving to help. Severus annoyed pulled away from the gentle push and angrily plonked himself into a chair. He closed his eyes letting his head roll back. He had failed again, why was he so pathetic? Dammit why? Why couldn't he protect anyone? He was so useless, so unable to do anything, such a pitiful miserable failure.

Severus silently berated himself self resentment blossoming.

"Severus,"

The silky voice dragged Severus out of his depressed stupor, he groaned.

"He'll heal."

Severus groaned again, his gaze resting on Sebastian sitting next to him. Potter was lying on the bed sleeping, bandages wrapped around his middle. Albus was with Poppy in her office. He whispered,

"I failed him Sebastian. I failed them all. Dammit Sebastian. Why do I always fail everyone?"

Sebastian moved closer.

"He did it to himself."

Silence roared. Severus frowned. With obvious disbelief he asked.

"Voldermort didn't?"

Severus inwardly cursed the obvious hope and weakness in his tone.

"He jumped. Telbury Cliff."

"His side?"

"A rocky outcrop."

Relief flooded him. There was still regret, he probably did play a part in him jumping but at least he hadn't been fully responsible. It wasn't his fault the stupid boy decided to kill himself.

"Stupid Brat."

Sebastian shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Brat whose fate determines ours."

"He's irresponsible, mean, rule-breaking, arrogant, attention-seeking, and above all exactly like his father. He **personifies** the word Brat. Nobody sees that."

There was a short pause before that soft melodious voice answered

"Maybe there's a reason for that."

With that Sebastian got up and left, leaving Severus staring after him, thinking.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_Okay to anyone who hasn't figured it out yet..._

_SEBASTIAN IS HARRY FROM THE FUTURE!!!_

_Dumbledore knows Harry is from the future, but he thinks future Harry sent Sebastian back for a purpose, he doesn't know Sebastian is actually Harry. And yes Sebastian told Dumbledore that they won and that in the future Voldemort is defeated by future Harry. Severus has no idea who Sebastian is._

_Sebastian is pretty powerful, in fact I might make him all powerful but as everyone knows, power always has its limits._

_Anyway thanks to all my reviewers. I luv ya all and you all do wonders for my ego :)._

_**Stahchild** - That's what he's there for ;)  
__**Moon Lace** - Serry, cool name!, I totally agree :) Sebastian rocks! Anyway not enough Sebastain in this chappy though :(. More Snape :) But more Sebastian next chapter :D  
__alana maria black - Yaha!  
**texasjeanette** - Sorry... I was kinda slow :( I'll post again as soon as I finish my exams next week!  
**Tigris T Draconis** - 'Twas OBVIOUS to me...' Glad :) Now comes the second part, do you like him?  
**Mikee** - Nah, Severus is rather oblivious. Hmm, why do I like the thought of Severus not knowing stuff. And yep to Sebastian. His name... um, there's really nothing behind his name but maybe i'll make up something for it. :)  
**musiclover** - Thank'yee :) Yeah, Hermione & Ron noticed as you can see in this chappy :) I'll try and update really soon :)  
**Duo to Riddle** - YEP Sebby is Harry :) Glad you like :)  
**Mrs C Lupin** - Shivers - ooh you're doing wonders for my ego :) _

_ **3 Robbly**_

* * *


End file.
